Cloud computing relates to sharing of computing resources that are generally accessed via the Internet. In particular, cloud computing infrastructure allows users to access a shared pool of computing resources, such as servers, storage devices, networks, applications, and/or other computing-based services. By doing so, users, such as individuals and/or enterprises, are able to access computing resources on demand that are located at remote locations in order to perform a variety of computing functions that include storing and/or processing computing data. For enterprise and other organization users, cloud computing provides flexibility in accessing cloud computing resources without accruing up-front costs, such as purchasing network equipment and investing time in establishing a private network infrastructure. Instead, by utilizing cloud computing resources, users are able redirect their resources to focus on core enterprise functions.
In today's communication networks, examples of cloud computing services a user may utilize include software as a service (SaaS) and platform as a service (PaaS) technologies. SaaS is a delivery model that provides software as a service rather than an end product. Instead of utilizing local network or individual software installations, software is typically licensed on a subscription basis, hosted on a remote machine, and accessed as needed. For example, users are generally able to access a variety of enterprise and/or information technology (IT) related software via a web browser. PaaS acts as an extension of SaaS that goes beyond providing software services by offering customizability and expandability features to meet a user's needs. For example, PaaS can provide a cloud-based developmental platform for users to develop, modify, and/or customize applications and/or automate enterprise operations without maintaining network infrastructure and/or allocating computing resources normally associated with these functions.
Within the context of cloud computing solutions, support personnel may be asked to deal with higher expectations of response time to infrastructure issues. The goal of most enterprise systems, and cloud computing systems in particular, is very high availability. Accordingly, users of enterprise systems have grown accustom to nearly 100% availability of all enterprise functions. One important aspect of maintaining such high availability is the ability to accurately and quickly address incident reports. Addressing incident reports accurately and quickly may be a costly and time consuming exercise that requires significant manpower if the volume of incident reports is too high. One way to address incident reports accurately and quickly without incurring higher costs or allocating additional resources is to try and reduce the number of incident report that may be created.